The Doctor visits SCP
by christophergray58
Summary: The Doctor and Amy Pond landed in a mysterious facility named SCP.


THE DOCTOR VISIT'S SCP 1 The Doctor and Amelia Pond,Amy for short had just got finished with trying to reason with a group of Daleks and failed horribly "EXTERMINATE! they hollered. The Doctors TARDIS got shot multiple times during they had landed the Doctor said "Something is not right."'What?"Asked Amy."We're not where we should be."Are we ever?"Asked Amy. "This is not right, we should not be here!" screamed the Doctor "What's the big deal?" Amy monitor was showing nothing but fog, but then she saw the letter's {SCP Secure Contain Protect}. "Should we go inside?" asked Amy "ARE YOU INSANE YOU MUST BE COMPLETLEY NUTS IF YOU WANT TO GO IN THERE!" the Doctor screamed at the top of his lungs."But we could have a quick peek if you really want to?" smiled the Doctor. 5 seconds later they were at a huge steel door with the letters SCP in big bold."How do we get inside?"asked Amy "Amy, Amy, Amy, you forget i have a little tool called a sonic screwdriver."he smirked. "bzzzz" "Damn its deadlocked" frowned the Doctor "Hey there's an air shaft!" exclaimed Amy "Are we thinking the same thing?" asked the Doctor "Problably" said Amy "But how are we gonna get up there?" asked Amy" Wait i could get on your shoulders and Ro-" she stopped and a tear ran down her cheek."It's ok we'll find him." whispered the hugged him and he hugged back."After he fell out of the TARDIS and into the Time vortex he could be anywhere in space or time." whimpered the Doctor". "BOO!" yelled a familiar voice."FUCKING HELL!" screamed the Doctor,and punched Rory right in the nose. "The fuck Rory you almost made me have a double heart attack!, and now my hand hurts. "How did you get here?" asked Amy crying on Rory's shoulder. After 10 minuetes of explaining they finally finished the story,"So did the unicorn bite you or was tht the gnome?"asked Amy. "Can we please just get into the airvent?" asked Rory. So they went through the airvent and came out into a ginourmous room almost as big as the TARDIS is on the inside."Daaannnng." said Rory. Then they saw it.

2 The Doctor pulled everyone behind a crate and whispered " Dont blink he is just like a weeping angel, and if you are gonna blink say somthing now let's just back away slowly."What is that thing?"Whispered Amy."SCP-173 an old friend of mine, he is the grandfather of the angels."So we just do like we always do when we see an angel, run like hell or pee ourselves." said Rory. "Pretty much, RUN! yelled the Doctor. When the got a little ways, Amy asked "Did we lose him?". "Not even close he always finds his victims, but we should be able to outrun him till the TARDIS gets done self repairing in about 1 hour." said the Doctor."1 hour! yelled Rory we can't survive for 60 minuetes in here!" "Calm yourself,dear we can get out of this, I promise. cooed then they just started walking, and walking and walking occasionally catching a glimpse of 173 but other than that it was boring."So how much longer 'till the TARDIS is done repairing?"asked Amy."30 more minuets" said the Doctor without looking at his watch.". "WATCH OUT!" screamed Rory and pushed Amy out of the way of the bullets that come speeding pass. After she came too she saw a man about 6 feet tall, with pitch black hair, and a military outfit bandaging up her arm where a bullet had grazed her."I'm so sorry." said the man" I just thought you were that thing.". "This man is Markus Sanders." said the Doctor. Rory was no where to be seen, and she saw that glum look on the Doctors face "173 captured him not killed but captured, sorry Amy." 3 "So how are you holdin' up?" asked Sanders but Amy didn't they saw a was sunlight! and Rory was sitting there ready to hug her."How did you get free?!" asked the Doctor."It was easy ,said Rory" it turns out his weakness was saliva."So then they got into the TARDIS dropped Sanders off at the nearest city and saw him waving goodbye "I knew the name Markus Sanders was familiar!, he will be the future general of the american army. So with a salute they were off back to their adventures. THE END

P.S. I know tht this is a bad story but it was my 1st so shut up.


End file.
